Character List
Humans Yu IlHan - The Main Protagonist Lightning God clan (Korea) ' Kang MiRae - Leader Na YuNa - Priestess Kang HaJin - Paladin and Kang MiRae's brother Kang Chan - Kang MiRae's father. YuIlhan dislikes him, he seems like he either doesn't know what he is talking about or is being manipulative and failing hard. 'Metal Knights (England) ' Michael Smithson - Leader 'Magia Clan (Italy) ''' Carina Malatesta - Leader - uses 2nd class magic stones and above to amplify magic 'Money Attack' '''Suppression Yoon DaeHan - Captain Han YeoRang - First Lieutenant 'beauty’ Phoenix Clan (France) ' - Leader disrespected Yu IlHan and got no weapons '''Magic Dragon clan (Japan) ' Takagaki Asuha - Leader, female '''Bump Clan -129 People Caycicle Clan -58 People Higher Level Factions Heaven's Army '- A higher existence faction of Angels ruled by God. They believe that their leader is the one true God and cannot allow the existence of other Gods. 'The Army of Brilliant Light- '(Fallen angels faction) Enemies of Angels, they have colored their wings with an ash grey color. They, look down on God’s power and wish for the distortion in the Akashic Record 'The Garden of Sunset - a group of higher existences that claim that they have the power to read the future, and do mysterious things. Destruction Demon Army - Involved in the destruction of Dareu, currently having a battle against the angels in the Wall of Chaos Dragon's Nest - The fifth transcended higher existence faction created and lead by Yu IlHan. As stated by Yu IlHan himself: “Dragon’s Nest is the place where dragons gather, live, and finally, the place they return. And also……Is a place where dragons are born.” Angels Liera, aka Lita - Partners with Yu IlHan eventually marries him. Erta - Partners with Yu IlHan eventually marries him. Feyta (deceased) - Partners with Na YuNa as well as being a traitor of Heaven’s Army Spiera - Was going to be Lita's trainer. Became YuIlhan's Partner after he became Rank 3. A beautiful angel with burning scarlet hair tied into a ponytail. A Didgimon fan. Elves Reta Kar’iha (deceased) - a soul possessing Yu Ilhan, previously the strongest hero on her planet Dareu. Mirfa - Dareu's leader appointed by Yu Ilhan, Due to her proficiency in both battle and productive ability. Yu Ilhan gave her half control the formation when he left. Due to her proficiency in both battle and productive ability. She said she was 518 years old as of this year, but she was a beauty that looked no more than 25. Mirey - Yu Ilhan's follower, level 87 female greatsword warrior Paté -''' Yu Ilhan's follower, level 86 male archer; a beauty with white skin and wavy blond hair that looked like it could harbor the morning dew '''Jirl - '''Yu Ilhan's follower, level 85 male shield warrior '''Phiria (deceased, later revived) - Yu Ilhan's follower, level 83 female thief; slightly short stature, but her short black hair and her cold eyes gave out overwhelming charm. Dragons Yu IlHan - The Main Protagonist. Yumir - The son of Yu IlHan and Lecidna. 'Lecidna '(deceased) - a Dragon from planet Dareu, first dragon to party with Yu IlHan. She has golden scales and harbored wind around her entire body Teraka (deceased) - Higher level Dragon; memeber of DDA; killed by Spiera Karrows (deceased) - smaller sized black-scaled dragon with a streamlined body Echjar (deceased; now a thought-soul) - Also known as the Dragon of Despair; King of Dragons. He was a 7th class Dragon and was the 13th Battalion Commander of the Destruction Demon Army. Now resides within Yu IlHan 's Eternal-ranked armour. Ruby - a Dragon born after Yu IlHan made Dareu his territory. Has a slim body covered in red scales, representing her attribute to fire. First (was a dragonkin) - a Dragon subordinated to Yu IlHan that evolved from a dragonkin. Wolfkin Wolfkin gain the ability to transform into humanoid form through the 'baptism of the moon'. Princess Ericia - Her head was quite a bit better than Flemir’s. She has black hair, and glamorous body lines "Especially around the chest area which was tightened by the sturdy metal armor and looked stuffy as hell." Flemir - Head of the Royal Guardians of the Wolfkin, from planet Kiroa Trivia * Angels have the hobby of intruding other’s property * Dragons admire the strong, even if they're a new-born or have lived for thousands of years. Category:Character